


How Bad Can I Be?

by Miryel



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Introspettivo, Other, Rick and Morty - Freeform, evil morty - Freeform, morty smith - Freeform, rick sanchez - Freeform, teorie varie
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: In una notte come tante, l'equilibrio di Morty viene spezzato da una visita inaspettata che lo porterà a scoprire una verità che non avrebbe mai voluto realizzare davvero. Di fronte a lui, la sua copia esatta ma con una vena crudele e spietata che gli brilla nell'unico occhio visibile, lo spezza in due e lo divora in mille pezzi.L'anello di congiunzione è sempre, inevitabilmente Rick e questo, come sempre, non porterà a nulla di buono.
Relationships: Evil Morty & Morty Smith, Evil Morty & Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_"Nobody exists on purpose, nobody belongs anywhere, everyone is gonna die."_

_\- Morty Smith_

**_| Capitolo I_ **

Non è la mano di Rick, che lo trascina fuori dal letto, stavolta. Le riconoscerebbe tra mille, quelle dita affusolate strette intorno alla sua caviglia senza alcuna gentilezza – e queste dita, in questo esatto momento, sono dolorose. E Rick non è mai doloroso, almeno non con i gesti.

Morty apre gli occhi di scatto e sente il pavimento strusciargli lungo la schiena, e il suo corpo viene tirato via, inghiottito poi dal buio di casa. Non vede niente, sente solo passi decisi che gli rimbombano nella testa, ancora non del tutto sveglio per capirci qualcosa. Sa solo che la bocca impastata non gli permette di urlare o di protestare per quella brutalità che gli stanno dedicando e, quando viene buttato come un sacco di patate in una stanza, sbatte la testa e si lamenta, massaggiandosela. La luce si accende e rivela il garage di Rick, ma non c'è suo nonno, di fronte a lui... ma altro Morty. Una sua copia esatta. Almeno così sembra, se non fosse che porta una benda nera su un occhio, un vestito elegante e impeccabile e un ghigno sinistro che gli fa ombra tra le rughe d'espressione. Qualcosa che Morty non conosce. Qualcosa che Morty non è mai stato.

La sua copia si china su di lui e, alzando un dito verso la sua faccia e muovendolo come a dire " _no",_ lo colpisce alla testa con un pugno e Morty quasi perde i sensi. Sente l'altro schioccare le dita; un rumore familiare di portali che si aprono riecheggia nelle sue orecchie che fischiano a causa di quella botta e, poco dopo, si sente prendere di peso e qualcuno lo lega ad un sedia; strettissimo. Così forte che nemmeno contemplare di scappare sembra il pensiero giusto. Sente qualcosa di umido scendergli dal naso. Raggiunge la bocca e ne avverte il sapore sgradevole del ferro. È sangue.

«Un bel posticino, questo. Era una vita che non entravo in uno dei garage del nonno», sentenzia quello, un Morty decisamente oscuro, ricoperto di ombre e di troppi sorrisi sfrontati. Un Morty troppo poco _Morty_ , per poter esistere in quella realtà. Basta lui a provare paura e solitudine per tutti e due.

«C-chi... chi... accidenti sei?»

«Che domanda stupida, Morty Smith», sentenzia, «Io sono _te._ O, almeno, una delle innumerevoli copie di te. L'originale, forse. Qualcuno dice che io sia _il Morty più Morty di tutti_. Forse hanno ragione», risponde quello e alza le spalle. Poi ride, divertito da quella prospettiva, che invece a Morty fa rabbrividire.

«Nessun... nessun Morty è più Morty di altri.»

«E questa stronzata chi te l'ha raccontata, Rick?»

«Può darsi, ma ho... ho... avuto modo di scoprirlo da me. Rick lo ha solo confermato.» Cerca di tirare fuori un po' di palle, quelle che non ha mai avuto. Aggrotta le sopracciglia, indignato, ma questo genera solo più ilarità, in quell'ospite indesiderato.

«Oh, ho capito. Sei uno di quei Morty che ancora si aggrappa a dei momenti felici e crede nelle cazzate di Rick. Uno di quelli che non si è ancora abbandonato alla cruda realtà», sghignazza la sua controparte oscura, camminando avanti e indietro – il suono dei tacchi delle scarpe eleganti che si infrange con un leggero riverbero in quel garage vuoto. Le mani dietro la schiena e il mento alzato fieramente. Meno _Morty_ di quanto lo sia qualunque altro _Morty_.

«I-i-io... io non credo di averli più vissuti, momenti felici!», esclama lui, ed è determinato a non lasciarsi sopraffare da quei modi. Bruschi, crudeli e schietti a tal punto da farlo rabbrividire. Nemmeno Rick è così oscuro. O forse è solo abituato a quell'ombra che lo divide da suo nonno e che non riesce a cancellare.

«Ah, sì? Nemmeno con il vecchio pazzo?»

«Con Rick è complicato», risponde, più sicuro. Non ha nemmeno balbettato. Eppure non è nemmeno certo di aver detto la sacrosanta verità. Con Rick è complicato sul serio, ma non sa in che modo. Ci sono momenti in cui si sente un suo pari, quando il nonno gli chiede – _chiedere? No, Rick non chiede mai! Prende e non dà mai. Egoista e crudele fin dentro all'anima_ – di affiancarlo in qualche avventura, e altri momenti in cui si sente al di fuori di un nucleo – quello nel cuore di Rick – in cui nessuno è il benvenuto, siccome quel dannato vecchio non lascia mai uno spiraglio aperto dove intrufolarsi. Anche solo per un po'. Anche solo per condividere qualcos'altro che non sia un viaggio intergalattico dove rischiano ogni volta di morire. Come se entrambi non cercassero altro che quella fine, in una vita che non appartiene più a nessuno dei due, da quando la dimensione da cui vengono è diventata invivibile e si sono rifugiati in quella dove si trovano. Morty finge di non ricordarlo, ma sa che quella famiglia non è davvero la sua. Che quella _Beth_ , il suo vero Morty, lo ha perso in un'esplosione per colpa di un errore di calcolo – un errore di Rick – anche se lui non lo ammetterebbe mai; uno dei tanti, che ha uccisi quegli altri e ha permesso loro di intrufolarsi in quelle vite come rimpiazzi. Morty se lo ricorda bene, il momento in cui ha seppellito se stesso in giardino. E ricorda altrettanto bene i giorni successivi a quello, dove si sentiva un estraneo in un mondo che lo conosceva fin troppo ma che in realtà non sa davvero niente, di lui. Un bel niente.

Ci ha messo una vita ad imparare a fingere che in verità va tutto bene e che niente è cambiato.

«Con Rick è sempre complicato», sbuffa l'altro Morty «Ecco perché sono qui», sentenzia poi; smette di camminare avanti e indietro e lo fronteggia. Piega la schiena e ce l'ha a due centimetri dalla faccia. Il suo ghigno è crudele e freddo, distaccato. Una micidiale macchina mortale, un soldato calcolatore, un dannato stronzo che porta la sua faccia e una benda nera sull'occhio destro. Le spalle dritte, mai piegate alla perenne e distruttiva inadeguatezza che ogni _fottuto_ Morty si porta dietro. Sono identici, eppure così diversi e, se non fosse che conosce Rick molto più di chiunque altro, lo paragonerrebbe a lui.

No, nemmeno Rick è così distante dai sentimenti. Li prova, ma li chiude in una bolla d'aria fragile come il vetro. Prima o poi si romperà, Morty lo sa, ma non aspetta quel momento con trepidazione, piuttosto con il terrore delle _conseguenze._ Quelle che ha imparato a gestire col tempo, ma mai completamente¹.

«S-se... se... se cerchi la _portal gun_ , sa-sappi che...»

«La _portal gun_?», lo fredda subito l'altro, alzando una mano davanti alla sua faccia. Scoppia a ridere. Così forte che la sua testa si reclina all'indietro. Morty ha quasi la sensazione che possa staccarsi dal suo corpo da un momento all'altro. «Sai da dove vengo? La Cittadella è _piena_ di Rick a cui rubarla! Come se ne avessi bisogno. Ne ho una tutta mia. Da dove accidenti pensi che sia arrivato?» Schiocca le dita. Due portali si spalancano dietro di lui, e due Rick armati di fucile lo affiancano. Uno a destra e uno a sinistra. Troppo silenziosi per essere dei Rick. Troppo sottomessi.

A Morty non fa più né caldo e né freddo vedere suo nonno duplicarsi, triplicarsi, quintuplicarsi. Non ha nemmeno paura di non saperlo riconoscere, _tra i tanti_. Il Rick che lo trascina in giro per le infinite realtà che esistono nello spazio-tempo ha occhi diversi. Ogni Rick ha occhi diversi, proprio come ogni Morty. Nessuno è veramente uguale all'altro. Forse è un sollievo, forse no.

«Co-co-cosa vuoi, allora?»

Il Morty cattivo piega le labbra all'ingiù. Un'espressione pensierosa gli si spalanca sul viso – Morty non sa se sia ironica, oppure no. Si liscia il mento con una mano e poi alza le sopracciglia. «L'unica cosa che ti appartiene davvero, Morty Smith. Il _tuo_ Rick», dice, infine, meno velenoso di quanto non sia stato fino ad ora, poi si rimette dritto sulla schiena. Ricomincia a camminare avanti e indietro. È snervante. « _Tuo_ », ripete poi, sbuffando via una risata. «Lo sappiamo entrambi che non è davvero il _tuo_ Rick, non è così?.»

«Nessuno appartiene a nessuno», mormora, e sente dolore ai polsi. Le corde stringono troppo, fanno male. Lasceranno il segno. Gli viene da piangere.

«No, e per quanto possa sembrare assurdo, sono d'accordo con te ma... in termini prettamente familiari, di _vero_ legame, il tuo Rick non è mai stato tuo. Né di Beth, né di Summer. Siete solo una copia, di una copia, di una copia... o per meglio dire: _un rimpiazzo._ »

«N-nemmeno io appartengo a... a... a questa famiglia. Non per davvero. La mia vera famiglia è... _altrove_ », risponde Morty, la voce tremula. Vorrebbe che fosse più sicura; vorrebbe possedere la stessa sfrontatezza di quel Morty. Almeno per un po'. Almeno per ora. Solo per non farsela sotto come sempre.

Ha affrontato mille avventure diverse, sfiorato la morta in più occasioni, ma confrontarsi con un se stesso così opposto, lo annichilisce. È un po' come affrontare se stessi e non saperlo fare.

L'altro Morty non sembra interessato a quella storia. Non gli interessa di nessun altro Morty che non sia lui – e non gli interessa di nessun altro Rick che non sia quello con cui Morty ha a che fare.

«Perché?», chiede Morty, solo, e distoglie lo sguardo, quando non riesce a sostenere quello dell'altro, troppo crudele.

Si avvicina di nuovo e lo fronteggia. Schiocca di nuovo le dita e i due Rick al suo fianco puntano i fucili sulla testa di Morty, che indietreggia quel tanto che la corda gli possa permettere. Strizza gli occhi, ha paura di morire ma è già pronto. Non ha messo in conto la possibilità di uscire vivo da quel garage; è sopravvissuto a qualsiasi cosa, e ora a ucciderlo sarà _se_ _stesso_.

«Perché, chiedi? Perché il tuo Rick non è speciale più di altri, come vuole farti credere. Perché non è l'unico uomo più intelligente dell'universo. Perché va in giro a raccontare frottole e abbandona la famiglia non appena le cose si fanno scomode. Perché il _tuo_ Rick non ti appartiene, ma appartiene a me.»

«Co-cosa? No, non può essere, lui non mi ha mai detto c-»

Il Morty cattivo ride. Sguaiatamente. La sua risata rimbomba tra le pareti e nel cuore. Lo fa vibrare e lo lacera, lo rompe. Lo spezza in mille frammenti di vetro. Morty non lo sente nemmeno più battere.

«Il tuo Rick è il mio Rick originale, che ti piaccia o no, Morty Smith», sentenzia, alla fine, dando voce a quello che Morty temeva, ma a cui non avrebbe mai creduto e al quale forse continua a non credere. Rick glielo avrebbe detto. Rick lo avrebbe fatto. Rick... no, non lo avrebbe mai fatto. Mai. Perché è un bugiardo, un infame e un dannato stronzo insensibile. Apre gli occhi e li infila in quello scoperto dell'altro; il suo ghigno si allarga, soddisfatto. Dalla sua delusione o dal coraggio appena mostrato? Morty non lo sa.

«Dunque dimmi dov'è, o ti faccio saltare la testa e lo scopro da solo analizzando il tuo cervello spappolato.»

I due Rick armati gli spingono le armi contro la tempia. Fanno male, malissimo. Sente già il calore dei proiettili nella testa. Chiude di nuovo gli occhi.

Rick non merita niente, né il rispetto né il suo silenzio, che può riservargli un'esistenza ancora lunga a discapito della sua. Morty potrebbe parlare e salvarsi, ma Morty non è Rick. Morty è dannatamente leale e puro. E continuerà ad esserlo fino alla fine dei suoi giorni.

«Allora?», lo incalza l'altro, e la sua voce si rompe in una sfumatura di impazienza.

«Allora cosa? Sono qui. Sono sempre stato qui.»

Si voltano tutti, verso quella voce e nessuno, per secondi interi, ha il coraggio di dire niente.

Niente di niente. E Rick li guarda, inespressivo, dalla porta del garage, come se nessuno stesse per uccidere suo nipote. Come se non gli importasse un accidente delle conseguenze.

Da quella vasca d'acido non ha imparato niente nemmeno lui.

**Fine**

¹ riferimento alla puntata "l'episodio della vasca d'acido" dove Morty ha a che fare proprio con le conseguenze. **  
**

**Note Autore:**

Forse non importa a nessuno, ma ho finito di vedere recentemente Rick&Morty – me la sono tipo divorata e, dopo l'episodio della Cittadella dei Rick, mi è balenata in testa questa storia. Ho cercato su internet varie teorie e per quanto questa che il Rick di Morty, sia il Rick originale di Evil Morty non mi faccia impazzire, devo dire che è stata però il carburante per spingermi ad iniziarla, dunque eccomi qui! Sarà una minilong e, spero con tutto il cuore, che non venga abbandonata come altri miei progetti. Di solito non pubblico in corso d'opera ma sono sincera: non vedevo l'ora di buttarla in pasto al mondo per avere qualche feedback e capire se sto affrontando bene il tutto e se i personaggi sono IC.

Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, se vi va!

Non shippo Rick & Morty, dunque pls non vedeteci nient'altro che un rapporto nonno/nipote, okay ç_ç

A presto, spero

Miry


	2. Capitolo II

_**| Capitolo II** _

I Morty restano sempre i Morty, e i Rick restano sempre i Rick.

A volte, malgrado le differenze date da esperienze diverse, ci sono dei difetti che non si possono cambiare nelle persone, nemmeno se queste ultime si somigliano così tanto da far tremare le gambe. E, malgrado quel Morty sia così sicuro di sé, condivide con tutti gli altri un difetto che mai niente potrà cancellare: la determinazione ingiustificata. 

Che sia per pura giustizia o per un tornaconto personale, Rick ha imparato che ogni Morty non è in grado di demordere, nemmeno quando finge di farlo per assecondare un suo volere e nemmeno quando servirebbe solo arrendersi. E, questo, a volte li distrae da tutto il resto; così tanto che, nemmeno un Morty arguto come quello, si è accorto della sua presenza sulla porta, troppo impegnato a fare del male. E nessuno si è accorto che Rick era lì, a guardare qualcun altro che non fosse lui a maltrattare suo nipote. Solo che lui, con la psicologia di Morty, non ha mai giocato così sporco. Forse perché non serve, forse perché, dentro di sé, lo sa che quel ragazzino non se lo merita. 

Il Morty più oscuro lo guarda, ancora chino sulla figura schiacciata di suo nipote e, rizzandosi sulla schiena, mette su un sorriso crudele e incrocia le mani dietro di sé, austero. La soddisfazione gli attraversa gli occhi come una cometa che scintilla nel cielo, all’improvviso. Lo squadra da capo a piedi. Rick glielo lascia fare solo perché, dopotutto, non ha più niente da nascondere.

«Appena in tempo. Anche se non sei qui per un caso e… non è strano che tu ti sia palesato proprio un momento prima che gli facessi saltare il cervello?», gli chiede, poi fa cenno agli altri due Rick di allontanarsi da Morty, e per quanto Rick stia cercando di non dare a vedere che la cosa gli interessi, si sente sollevato. Sebbene Morty lo guardi sconvolto, più di molte altre volte – forse mai così tanto e, incastrate negli occhi, bolle di lacrime restano ferme in attesa di scendere lungo le guance. Solo che forse è la rabbia, che le trattiene ferme lì, come se Morty non volesse dar loro soddisfazione di piangere. A nessuno di loro. 

È quasi morto per salvarlo e Rick non gli ha ancora detto niente. Niente di niente. Lo guarda solo, e sa che Morty ha quella parola, stretta tra i denti, che vorrebbe urlargli in faccia con tutta la potenza di quella vocetta stridula che si ritrova. _Bugiardo,_ vorrebbe dirgli, e Rick sa di esserlo e non replicherebbe nemmeno.

«L’universo è pieno di Morty», replica solo. Incrocia le braccia al petto e sbuffa. Si finge scocciato e un po’ lo è, ma più di tutto è annichilito dal passato che ritorno, da ricordi che non vuole ricordare, da momenti di vita che sono stati solo errori. Errori che con il Morty con cui condivide le sue avventure ha sempre cercato di non commettere, lasciando che la purezza e la determinazione potessero sempre vincere su quel lato nascosto che Morty si porta dietro, che non conosce ancora, e che Rick spera non conoscerà mai. Solo per non vederlo diventare così, come il suo _vero_ Morty: rancore, rabbia, odio e crudeltà. Nessuna insicurezza, solo una mente geniale nel corpo di un ragazzino a cui sono mancati troppi affetti.

«È quello che ti racconti per non sentirti in colpa? Lo sappiamo tutti e due che non è vero, Rick», risponde l’altro, mellifluo. Si umetta le labbra e poi alza l’occhio scoperto verso il cielo, ridendo. 

«I sensi di colpa li lascio ai comuni mortali e a Jerry. Ogni Morty ha le sue debolezze che non possono essere raddrizzate. Tu non sei un’eccezione, Ciclope», ribatte, e quando Morty si muove sulla sedia, agitato, gli lancia solo un’occhiata veloce, prima di tornare a confrontarsi col suo errore più grande. L’unica cosa che ha creato e che avrebbe dovuto distruggere all’istante, non appena gli è sfuggita di mano. 

«È la tua patetica ironia che non può essere aggiustata, vecchio pazzo. Gli anni ti hanno ammorbidito, e questo fantoccio senza anima ti è più a cuore di quanto tu possa credere. O non saresti qui. Scappare ti avrebbe dato un buon vantaggio su di me, il prezzo sarebbe stato solo la sua vita e quella della sua famiglia. La _sua_ , non la _tua_.» 

«Nemmeno la mia!», lo corregge Morty, passando lo sguardo adirato da quello della sua controparte malvagia a quella di Rick, che vorrebbe solo dirgli di tacere e di non complicare le cose; che il suo ruolo, in quella faccenda, è finito e che non vuole che sia coinvolto. Troppo pericoloso, troppo rischioso. Non vuole che muoia ed è sceso a patti con questo sentimentalismo già da un po’. 

La sua merda resta sua e la deve affrontare senza fuggire. Negli anni ha capito che la fuga porta solo conseguenze sempre più irrimediabili e, a volte, dolorose. 

Quella vasca d’acido, dopotutto, forse qualcosa gliel’ha insegnata. 

«Nessuno ha chiesto il tuo parere, Morty!», gli urla, lanciandogli un’occhiata severa.

«No? Be’, sono qui perché tu sei un dannato figlio di puttana, bugiardo e menefreghista! Sono qui perché per colpa delle tue stronzate vengo coinvolto in cose che non mi competono! Il mio parere conta quanto il tuo e il giorno in cui te ne renderai conto io n-» 

«Ehi, che arroganza!», esclama il Morty malvagio, non prima di aver esordito con una risata secca. Indica Morty con il pollice, rivolgendo lo sguardo su Rick, a cui hanno iniziato a tremare le mani, troppo vicine alla pistola laser nascosta sotto al camice. «Non è forse così che è iniziata? Con me che mi ribellavo a te, nonno?» 

«Tu sei un caso a parte, stronzetto! Lui è solo un idiota che non capisce quanto sia stupido – e pericoloso, intromettersi in faccende che non lo riguardano.» 

Il Morty cattivo ridacchia dietro all’indice alzato davanti la bocca, poi alza le spalle. «Stavo per sparagli in testa: un po’ la cosa lo riguarda.» 

«Ma è me che vuoi, lui era solo il mezzo per trovarmi. Mi hai trovato, dunque smettila di tergiversare e dimmi cosa vuoi», lo incalza, cercando di nascondere il desiderio di dirgli che ha un solo obiettivo, ora come ora: vuole che liberi Morty e lo lasci andare via, lontano, e che non lo cerchi più. È un Morty come un altro, non c’entra niente, ha solo la sfortuna di essere incappato nel Rick sbagliato. 

«Ah-a. Non così in fretta! Non pensi che il tuo fantoccio dovrebbe sapere? Le tue bugie vanno smascherate, Rick. Ha il diritto di sapere perché io sono qui e perché _sono così_. Ma, soprattutto, ha il diritto di sapere perché _lui_ non lo è.»

L’aria puzza d’acido appena evaporato. Corrode i polmoni e l’anima, forse anche il cuore, ma Rick lo tiene chiuso in un armadio fatto dello stesso materiale di un bunker antiatomico. Non vuole sentire niente e non permette al suo corpo di reagire ai sentimenti, ma è difficile. Ciò che prova è pura chimica; formule matematiche che costruiscono stati d’animo e legami, ma sono così difficili da accantonare, certe volte, che nemmeno lui ne è padrone. Non sempre. E ora non è esattamente il momento giusto per provare ogni cosa. 

«Non penso gli interessi», taglia corto, e Morty si agita ancora su quella sedia che lo tiene prigioniero. Scalcia, scalpita, non ha controllo. È arrabbiato e Rick lo sa, e se lo merita, ma non vuole peggiorare le cose.

«Invece mi interessa!» 

«No che non ti interessa! Non ti riguarda e stanne fuori, razza di idiota! Ogni Morty ha la sua storia, e questa non è la tua!»

«Mi hanno quasi ucciso per le tue cazzate, Rick!» 

«E non lo hanno fatto, dunque sta’ zitto e non costringermi a fa-» 

«Okay, ora basta, bambini! Trovo estremamente divertente vedervi battibeccare, ma sono già stufo e non ho intenzione di ascoltare un secondo di più. _Lui_ vuole sapere e tu sei la persona giusta per raccontare. Non è bello che un nonno racconti una bella storia al proprio nipote?», interviene l’altro, e fa un passo verso di lui. Sembra più alto. Più alto di qualsiasi altro Morty, ma la verità è che è solo più dritto. Non ha quell’insicurezza addosso che lo piega in avanti, come ogni accidenti di Morty che non sia stato cresciuto _a quel modo_. Non c’è traccia di paura, non ci sono denti digrignati dal senso di inadeguatezza che è parte di tutti gli altri che non siano lui. Non c’è uno sguardo che vaga ovunque, senza meta, privo di un punto fermo. Ma il punto fermo di quel Morty è lui, Rick. Il suo obiettivo, il suo fine. La sua vittima. La sua vendetta.

«Una bella storia? Questa? Cosa dovrei dirgli? Che tu sei il mio Morty originale e che condividiamo lo stesso universo? Fine del racconto, non è stato tanto difficile e penso che lo avesse capito già quando glielo hai detto tu, con quel tuo fare del cazzo», risponde, sbrigativo. Alza le mani a mezz’aria e gliele mostra. «Se devi ammanettarmi e portarmi via, fallo subito. Odio le attese del cazzo. Sono per i perditempo e per i film d’azione di quarta categoria.» 

L’altro Morty gli fa cenno di abbassare le mani. Schiocca la lingua, quasi irritato dalla sua finta accondiscendenza. «Ci sono molti dettagli che andrebbero esplicitati, ma forse sono troppo dolorosi, per uno come te», lo sfida, facendo un passo avanti. Piega la schiena e lo guarda. 

Rick lo studia, ma c’è il nulla dietro quello sguardo. È criptico, nasconde troppe cose che Rick non può più vedere da tempo, in quel Morty. Sposta lo sguardo sull’altro, accigliato e deluso e, con un sospiro gli si rivolge.

«Vuoi davvero sapere tutto, Morty?» 

«Ogni cosa», risponde suo nipote, con un tono di rimprovero che in altre occasioni lo farebbe ridere, ma non oggi. Così è in trappola. Circondato dai vecchi ricordi e dalla disperazione di non potersene creare degli altri, in quell’universo, con quel Morty al quale, ormai lo sa, è affezionato. 

«E sia», esordisce, poi fa un altro sospiro e torna indietro nel tempo, a troppo tempo prima. A un bambino piccolo stretto tra le braccia che gli sorride e che non sa ancora parlare. Gli esterna i suoi sentimenti con occhietti scuri e frizzanti e gli fa sentire nel cuore sentimenti deboli, che gli ricordano sempre il momento in cui, tra quelle braccia, aveva tenuto Beth. Una Beth piccola e ignara di essere figlia _del padre peggiore del mondo_. «C’è un universo dove tu e Summer siete stati cresciuti secondo uno schema scientifico e educativo ben preciso, lontani dalle influenze logoranti dei vostri genitori, dove nessuno di voi due si è mai sentito un errore – nel caso di Summer una gravidanza non gradita, nel tuo caso un inutile recipiente di paure e irrequietudine.» 

«Per merito tuo, Rick», interviene il Morty oscuro, ma il suo non è un complimento, sembra più un’accusa. Incrocia le braccia al petto e, con un ghigno beffardo, lancia uno sguardo anche all’altro Morty, incredulo, ancor più inadeguato di quanto non lo sia normalmente. Rick sa di avergli messo davanti la realtà della propria esistenza; gli ha appena sbattuto in faccia i motivi per il quale lui e Summer sono così… strani e contorti, diversi dai loro coetanei, distrutti, alla continua ricerca di un posto di appartenenza e di una buona parola da parte dei loro genitori, sempre così dannatamente in conflitto tra loro. Così spesso da dimenticarsi che i figli vanno amati e non dimenticati o resi solo un errore irrimediabile; un fallimento. 

E Rick, il fallimento, lo legge negli occhi di Morty ogni cazzo di giorno. E quell’altro Morty – il suo, quello originale, ha avuto la fortuna di vivere una vita diversa, migliore, ma a che prezzo?

«Merito? Immagino che questa stracazzo di ironia pungente tu l’abbia ereditata tutta da me.» 

«Ho ereditato un bel po’ di cose, da te. L’errore più grande è stato quello di permettermelo. Ma vedo che con lui hai aggiustato il tiro.» 

«C-che… che significa? Come è possibile che io e Summer, nel tuo universo, non siamo… non siamo così?», chiede Morty, e dentro quella domanda Rick sente una richiesta d’aiuto, strascico di quella delusione che non abbandona la voce di Morty. Sembra chiedergli di aggiustare le cose anche lì, semmai sopravvivranno. Sembra chiedergli di migliorargli la vita e di renderlo una persona migliore. Come se Rick potesse…

«Usa il cervello, Morty! Vi ho cresciuti io! Pensi sul serio che tua madre e quel fallito di tuo padre siano in grado di riuscirci? Con te e la Summer che conosci non è stato così, perché le cose _lì_ erano diverse! Ho avuto il compito di occuparmi di voi, specie di te. Di _questo_ te. Tenerlo lontano da Jerry e Beth non ha fatto altro che annullare un’indole che è nella natura dei Morty, qualcosa che tu e tutti gli altri vi portate dietro: l’inadeguatezza. Un Morty disintossicato da un legame distorto come quello è pura arroganza e intelligenza. Un mostro, un pericolo, e sono stato un vero coglione a non capire che l’uomo più intelligente dell’universo non poteva che creare questo.» 

«Non siamo così male, sai? Svanita l’insicurezza siamo molto più di ciò che la gente pensa», dice il Morty cattivo, rivolgendosi al suo sosia, con una certa soddisfazione, e senza perdere mai quel tono tagliente che lo differenzia così tanto da ogni Morty.

Suo nipote è senza parole. Occhi spaesati lo scrutano alla ricerca di risposte sensate, e ha di nuovo gli occhi carichi di lacrime. Ora sono lo specchio della paura. La paura di aver mandato all’aria una vita intera, per colpa delle influenze sbagliate. «I miei genitori…» 

«Morty, lo sai anche tu che è così. Loro sono quello che sono, e non hanno fatto altro che perderdersi in cazzate, vomitando addosso a voi due le loro frustrazioni. Siete diventati dei recipienti di malessere e rabbia e non fate altro, tu e Summer, che cercare l’approvazione di qualcuno. E la pretendente da me. Perché, malgrado tutto, io non vi ho mai dato modo di sentirvi sbagliati.» 

«C-cosa? Rick, queste sono cazzate! Cazzate! Non fai altro che mortificarmi ogni volta che sbaglio qualcosa o quando non faccio quello che dici! Non fai che mettermi di fronte alla mia incapacità di sapermi adattare! Non fai altro che contraddirmi, ogni volta che cerco di condividere qualche idea!» 

«E tu non smetti di combattere e insistere, pezzo di merda ingrato! La tua determinazione è la prova che è così. Con la tua famiglia non ci provi nemmeno, a farti sentire! Con me sì, perchè lo sai, Morty. Lo sai!» 

«Cosa? Cosa so?»

«Che, malgrado tutto, lui ti ascolta», risponde l’altro Morty, al posto di Rick e non gli toglie nemmeno le parole di bocca perché, per come è fatto, non lo avrebbe mai ammesso. Non ammetterebbe mai che vuole Morty nelle sue missioni suicida perché dà colore al tempo e lo rende meno frammentato, più lineare. Condividere con lui gli piace, lo fa sentire meno solo, per quanto la solitudine, in un certo senso, Rick pensa di meritarla e di volerla, ma non è sempre così. Nessun essere umano può rimanere solo troppo a lungo. 

Ha bisogno di Morty tanto quanto Morty ha bisogno di lui — di quella figura paterna che gli è sempre mancata e che ha trovato in suo nonno; non in Jerry, non sia mai combini qualcosa di buono, quel fallito del cazzo. E Rick ha bisogno di quel compagno che capisce o che, anche quando non lo fa, si adatta e finge di farlo. Che non lo ferma, che gli riconosce meriti e errori, senza mai davvero giudicarlo. Morty lo ammira e non dovrebbe, ma va bene così. Anche solo per sentirsi vivo in un universo che gli va stretto stretto pur essendo infinito. 

«L’errore più grande che ho fatto. Ascoltarti e darti modo di prendere il controllo», dice Rick, rivolto al suo Morty, quello originale, che alza le spalle e ridacchia, soddisfatto da quell’ammissione.

«Avresti dovuto capirlo: crescere un Morty senza dargli un freno avrebbe generato una macchina da guerra. Razionale, calcolatore, intelligente, arrogante e con in mano la tua scienza e il tuo sapere. Un Morty che assimila il tuo cinismo e lo fa suo, restando al di fuori il ragazzino puro e gentile che sarebbe dovuto diventare. Ogni Morty cresciuto senza di te è un pupazzo debole che puoi plasmare a modo tuo, come un pezzo di argilla rinsecchito. Io no, Rick. _Io sono diverso._ » 

«Tu sei un piccolo pezzo di merda che non dovrebbe nemmeno esistere! Sei il mio errore più grande, il mio fallimento universale e avrei dovuto spararti in testa il giorno in cui ho deciso di andarmene!» 

«Andartene? No, Rick, tu non sei andato via. Tu sei _scappato_. Le cose ti erano sfuggite di mano e hai deciso di abbandonarmi su quel pianeta, sperando con tutto il tuo cuore che io non me la cavassi. E invece no, il Consiglio Interdimensionale dei Rick mi ha trovato – o meglio, mi sono fatto trovare, e la scalata è iniziata nell’esatto momento in cui ho scoperto che te ne andavi a zonzo per i multiversi, scappando ancora, e ancora… perché è questo che sai fare, nella tua miserabile vita: scappare! Scappare via da me!» Lo dice con una tale carica di rabbia che, se avesse meno controllo sul suo corpo, Rick indietreggerebbe. Non ha controllo invece su quella situazione, perché è così vera che fa rabbia. Fugge, è vero, lo ha sempre fatto sin da quando Diane è morta. Da quando l’ha vista morire di fronte ai suoi occhi e non ha potuto fare niente per salvarla. Si proclama Dio ma è solo un debole e, nella testa, ha solo tanta merda racchiusa nella scatola cranica fusa a una mente geniale capace solo di creare casini. 

«Rick…?», lo chiama Morty, e sebbene non abbia detto niente, in quel richiamo ha percepito il desiderio di sentirsi dire che non è così. Che non è fuggito, che non ha mentito, che non scapperà ancora. 

_Nonno è qui, non scappa più. L’ho promesso, resto con voi fino alla fine. Giuro che non fuggo più dalla mia famiglia. L’ho promesso a Diane._

Solo che, malgrado lo pensi, non sa dirlo e non ci crede. Solo che, ora come ora, se avesse la possibilità di fuggire, lo farebbe solo per salvare Morty e la sua famiglia, quella di cui lui fa parte solo a metà. Proprio come ha fatto quella volta, quando si è consegnato alla prigione intergalattica con la speranza che la famiglia Smith potesse risanare qualcosa, nel loro intricato percorso infelice. Lo sa, che ogni famiglia Smith, ha bisogno di una vita senza Rick, per funzionare davvero...

«È vero. Ho sperato che qualche stracazzo di mostro alieno ti divorasse vivo e mi liberasse per sempre di questo dannato errore di calcolo che sei, Morty!», esclama, rivolto ancora all’altro Morty, quello sbagliato, quello che non rispecchia tutti gli altri. Quello che è il suo Morty originale ma che si differenzia troppo dal resto del gregge. L’unico Morty che non può controllare ma che, in passato, ha controllato lui. Una sensazione orribile di impotenza che riaffiora anche in quel frangente, dove sa che quel controllo è tornato ad annichilirlo e che lui non può farci niente di niente. Dove il Morty legato lo guarda e si sente messo da parte, come sempre, non riuscendo a capire che è solo per il suo bene e che, se glielo ha tenuto nascosto, era solo per mantenere una dignità che Rick sa di non possedere più. 

«Sei così codardo che non hai nemmeno avuto il coraggio di ammazzarmi con le tue mani!» L’altro Morty stringe i denti. C’erano aspettative, in quel Morty, sebbene al tempo avesse smesso di dargli retta e di assecondarlo, solo perché troppo cosciente delle proprie potenzialità. Qualcosa che li ha divisi, distrutti e resi uno la nemesi dell’altro. Così simili, ma quel Morty provvisto di una razionalità e una pazienza che lo ha reso più potente, più pericoloso e distruttivo – un Morty che non pecca dei difetti di un vecchio scienziato. Così Rick ha una sola missione ora e, per quanto gli occhi neri e grandi di quel neonato gli tornino alla mente ogni volta che lo guarda, indebolendo il suo cuore, sa che ha una sola scelta ed è l’unica che abbia davvero senso. 

«Allora che cosa vuoi da me?» Lo incalza, infine, perché quello che c’era da dire è stato detto. Morty, quello con cui ha condiviso avventure fino a ieri, ha ascoltato abbastanza e non ha ricevuto risposte, solo calci in faccia, come sempre. Allora è meglio chiudere lì quella faccenda, in un solo modo. Consegnare se stesso e lasciare che, per una volta, nessuna fuga si sommi al suo repertorio. 

Come quella volta in prigione, ma stavolta senza ritorno. 

«Voglio _te._ La tua testa, il tuo cervello, il tuo sapere! Voglio succhiarti via ogni accidenti di ricordo e farlo mio, estendere il mio genio fondendolo al tuo! Comandare la Cittadella non mi basta, voglio l’universo, voglio tutto! E questo è l’unico modo. L’unico modo! E l’unico Rick che può darmi tutto questo, sei tu!» 

«Oh, capisco! Dunque quella volta è stata abbastanza fallimentare, eh! Non ci sei riuscito totalmente, a portarmi via ogni ricordo e alimentare il tuo fantoccio _Rick_ con il mio genio<1>», lo prende in giro, con sufficienza e un sorrisetto di scherno atto solo a farlo irritare, ma pare impossibile. Troppo calcolatore, troppo razionale, troppo fermo. Quel Morty è inspiegabilmente privo del senso di sorpresa che contraddistingue ogni altro Morty.

«Errare è umano, nel mio caso è stato illuminante. Non mi serviva mettere su alcun teatrino, e con la Cittadella nelle mie mani, è stato molto più semplice raggiungerti senza che nessuno potesse contestarmi o dubitare di me. Ti stupirai di vedere che, dall’ultima volta che sei venuto, le cose sono molto cambiate lì. Non c’è Morty o Rick che non mi obbedisca», spiega, e infila le mani nelle tasche, soddisfatto. 

_Soddisfatto_. Fa quasi rabbia ogni volta che lo vede attraversato da questo sentimento, che brilla nel suo occhio scoperto. Nell’altro occhio deve aver impiantato un qualche dispositivo di controllo, che muove la Cittadella a proprio piacimento e la piega al suo volere. Qualcosa che Rick sarebbe in grado di costruire per dominare il mondo intero ma che non mette in atto per quel briciolo di civiltà e umanità che gli sono rimaste dentro al cuore.

Così guarda Morty, quello buono, insicuro e tremante – che ormai non trema nemmeno più. Ha solo addosso l’ansia di veder finire tutto, e la speranza che lo faccia nel migliore dei modi. Lo ha trascinato ovunque e, malgrado tutto, hanno condiviso molto più di quanto poteva sperare e, anche se vorrebbe negarglielo, gli deve quel tentativo di salvarlo. Di salvarli entrambi, perché Rick non è pronto a morire, figurarsi a lasciare che un ragazzino gli rubi il sapere e lo faccia proprio, smontando il suo ego smisurato. 

«Non tutti i Rick», dice, e con un gesto fulmineo, tira fuori la pistola laser e gliela punta alla tempia. I due Rick, rimasti fino a quel momento silenziosi accanto a Morty, si muovono veloci e imbracciano le loro armi contro di lui. Il Morty cattivo, invece, non lascia che una sola piega gli sul viso, anzi allarga il suo ghigno e sospira. 

«Il Rick più intelligente dell’universo, eh?», lo canzona, poi lancia uno sguardo ai due Rick, pronti a eseguire ogni suo ordine. «Sei proprio sicuro che sia una mossa saggia? Ho un asso nella manica, o pensi davvero che io sia un idiota, come _ogni dannato_ Morty.»

Rick sbuffa divertito. «Un asso nel culo? Appena ti sparerò avrai già trasferito la tua coscienza in uno di quei Rick e mi sparerai? E per sicurezza ne hai portati due? Prevedibile, la meticolosità data dall’ansia: una prerogativa di voi Morty.» Stringe di più la pistola tra le mani e lancia uno sguardo a Morty, il _suo_ Morty, pietrificato. 

«Un piano prevedibile, per uno come te. Eppure inespugnabile. Ho due possibilità, ma sono certo me ne servirà una sola. Toglimi quella pistola dalla fronte, Rick e nessuno si farà del male.» Il Morty arrogante schiocca le dita; i due Rick tornano a puntare le armi sul Morty legato sulla sedia e Rick ha un tremolio nel cuore, che gli fa saltare un battito. Stringe gli occhi, sa cosa fare. È l’unico modo. L’unico accidenti di modo.

«D’accordo», dice calmo, poi si pianta l’arma alla tempia e fa un passo avanti. Gli altri sussultano sulle spalle, presi alla sprovvista, e ne fanno uno indietro, spiazzati. 

Morty lo guarda con gli occhi sbarrati, la bocca spalancata e nuove lacrime che gli arrossano le guance. Lo supplica di smetterla, di non farlo, con un filo di voce che a malapena si percepisce; forse Rick lo ha solo immaginato. 

Spinge di più la pistola alla tempia, troppo determinato a non fallire di nuovo. Stavolta no.

_L’uomo più intelligente dell’universo – e il più infelice._

  
_**Continua...**_  


* * *

<1>Nella puntata “Incontri ravvicinati del Rick-Tipo, Evil Morty tentava di assimilare i ricordi di Rick.

Ma salve, gente di mare!  
No, non demordo e sinceramente scrivere questa storia mi sta piacendo da impazzire ç__ç Magari non è un fandom molto seguito e del quale si leggono fanfiction, ma sono felice di aver voluto provare a buttare giù tutto questo, e sono felice di essermi messa alla prova su qualcosa che fonde introspezioni e azione, cosa che difficilmente riesco ad affrontare, paradossalmente scrivendo spesso sui supereroi. Grazie mille a chi è passato e mi ha lasciato un parere negli scorsi capitoli **   
Siete i miei Morty preferiti ♥

Grazie mille a chi è arrivato fin qui, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate e se vi ho confuso ancora di più le idee ♥

Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, se vi va! 


End file.
